


For Better Or For Worse

by cruci_fics



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, i guess, probably not, will i ever stop creating brand new stories instead of just doing a multi chap?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruci_fics/pseuds/cruci_fics
Summary: Late night cravings are no joke--and neither are hugs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen i can not write a fic of these two without having them hug at least once ok it is impossible 
> 
> shoutout to kyra for spraying me w/ emoji water until i finished this and also to kady orloff-diaz for being hot

Julia was hungry. And not just I-want-a-midnight-snack-hungry, no, this was if-I-don't-eat-this-very-specific-thing-in-the-next-minute-I-will-psychically-implode kind of hungry. She flipped to her side for the hundredth time, not wanting to give the thing inside her anything it wanted, but she was getting gradually more irritated, and she doubted she'd get any sleep judging by the growling coming from her stomach.

"Kady,"her voice pierced the dark room louder than expected, but when no response came she tried again. "Kady."

There was silence once more, until a groan sounded from next to her. The mattress shifted slightly and Julia felt Kady's body move closer to hers. But still--no response.

Julia put a little more urgency into her voice. "Kady!" she felt a tangle of curls sweep past her cheek as Kady sprung up beside her and flicked on the bedside lamp.

The sudden harsh light made making out the woman in front of her difficult for a moment, but when she finally came into view, she was hovering over Julia with a frantic look in her eyes.

"Are you ok? Jules, are you hurt?" her voice was groggy with sleep but held a sense of urgency to it.

Julia scrunched her eyebrows for a moment, before realizing how it must feel to be pulled out of a deep sleep by your name being shouted at you quite loudly. "No,I'm fine! Sorry that was misleading."

Kady deflated beside her and ran a hand through her hair. She picked up her phone from the nightstand and groaned. "Jules, it is two am, why did you wake me?"

Julia pushed herself up to sitting, pulling the comforter up closer onto her lap. "You know what," she sighed. "Nevermind it's stupid, just go back to sleep."

Kady shook her head. "No, no,what?"

Julia met her eyes, which were burning holes into Julia so intently she was surprised there wasn't actual smoke. She dropped her head and murmured something under her breath. Kady scooted closer. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that?"

"I said," Julia raised her voice. "I want a milkshake."

Her revelation was met with silence. Julia waited, keeping her breath held, until she felt movement beside her. _Andd, she's just going back to sleep then, understandable_. She thought, but the light never turned off.

Julia finally peeked an eye through her curtain of hair to find something that made her face go hot. Kady was bent over next to the bed, rooting around for something on the floor, but the cause for Julia's sudden case of rosy cheeks was what Kady must have been looking for--pants. She diverted her eyes to the ceiling before finding her voice.

"What are you doing?" she flicked a glance next to her when no response came.

Kady was shimmying into her jeans when she finally turned towards Julia. "What does it look like I'm doing," she buttoned her pants and flipped her hair over to one side, raking a few fingers through it. "I'm going to get milkshakes."

Julia gaped for a moment and then shook her head with a small laugh. "Kady, it's okay you don't have to--"

"What flavor do you want?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed to yank on her boots.

Julia scooted so that she was right behind her, placing a hand on her back. "Kady it's fine, we can just get some tomorrow."

Kady finished lacing up her boots. "Well, I want one now." she grabbed Julia's hand and gave it a squeeze. "What flavor?"

Julia held onto Kady's hand as she stood up, releasing it with a sigh when she got out of arms reach. "Chocolate please."

* * *

 

45 minutes later, and Julia had nearly run a hole into the carpet in front of her bed. She hesitated texting Kady, not wanting to seem too pushy, but the growling in her stomach made her think otherwise.

Just as she was reaching for her phone, she heard the front door unlock and nearly collapsed in relief.

Kady shouldered through the door with a drink tray in one hand and a paper bag covered in grease stains in the other. Julia nearly bounced in excitement, throwing herself back onto the bed and sitting cross legged on the comforter. "Finally."

"Sorry it took so long," Kady made her way into the bedroom, balancing the tray so she could set the bag down. "Everyone's pretty sluggish in the kitchen at this time of night."

Julia pulled the bag towards her with a raised eyebrow as Kady took both the drinks out and sat down on the bed facing Julia."I got french fries, tater tots, and onion rings as well." Julia made a sound between a grunt and a sigh and pulled open the bag. "Almost got you a burger but-" Julia scrunched her nose. "yeah, didn't think so."

She handed Julia the milkshake and crossed her legs so that they were mirroring each other.

Julia took a sip of the milkshake and started pulling the food out. "I could kiss you right now."

Kady leaned closer and snatched an onion ring before Julia could grab them. "Don't hold back."

Julia chose to avoid the comment by stuffing a handful of fries in her mouth, hoping her cheeks weren't as red as they felt. She chewed slowly as silence filled the room, the only sound the rustling of paper. They sat like that for another few moments, before Julia finally said two words she'd been meaning to say for awhile.

"Thank you."

Kady popped a tater tot in her mouth. "What kind of best bitch am I if I don't drop everything and get you a milkshake at three am?"

Julia shook her head. "Not just for this," she gestured around her. "For all of it." she felt Kady's eyes snap to her. "I...could not have done _any_ of this without you."

Kady stared for a moment before the corners of her mouth turned up. "If you keep talking I'm going to end up hugging you, and I do not hug people."

Julia couldn't help the smile pulling at her cheeks as she dropped what was left of the food between them into the paper bag and pushed it aside. She held out her arms and wiggled her eyebrows. Kady rolled her eyes but scooted forwards until her arms were around Julia, trying to ignore the goddamn butterflies fluttering in chest.

Julia relaxed against her-despite the awkward angle, and maybe it was the late hour or the warm food or just the general sappiness of it all, but she said something to Kady she's only ever said to one other person in her life.

"You are my best friend, you know."

Kady pulled back and Julia panicked, afraid she'd said something wrong, but Kady had a look on her face she couldn't identify-despite being so close that she could count each one of her eyelashes.

Kady's eyes flickered to her lips for a split second and Julia's breath caught in her throat.She reached out a hand and brushed a stray hair off of her face, letting the tips of her fingers rest there. "Can I kiss you?" her voice was barely a whisper.

Julia didn't answer, instead moving the hand that was previously on Kady's waist, up to her neck. They were so close she didn't even have to move her head to find her lips.

Now _this_ was the most chaste kiss Julia had ever had, lips brushing so softly they were hardly there, and yet it seemed to send electric currents coursing from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Both of Julia's hands came up to rest on Kady's cheeks as she increased the pressure of the kiss. She took the hint and pushed herself up on her knees, causing Julia to straighten her legs between them.

Resting most of her weight on Julia's lap, Kady ran a hand through her mussed up hair, letting it tangle in the loose curls and eliciting a sigh against her mouth. When they finally came up for air, foreheads pressed together, Kady spoke. "Is that a yes?"

Julia laughed and bent her knees, sliding Kady further down and onto her hips. "Yes, dummy." she leaned in for another kiss with a smile,before something stopped her. A feeling rising in her stomach

_Oh no. No, no, no, not now._

"Kady," she managed to get out. "Kady, I need you to get off my lap right now."

Kady didn't ask any questions--despite the puzzled look on her face-- and got off as swift as she had gotten on.

Julia was out of the room and in the bathroom faster then Kady could blink. She heaved a sigh and grabbed the bag of now cold food, throwing away any evidence of the grease and washing her hands of it as well, knowing if she even spoke the words "onion ring" from now on, it would _not_ go down well. She switched out her jeans for sweatpants right as a strangled groan of her name came from the bathroom.

"I'm comin' honey."

* * *

 

The flushing of the toilet was the only sound that disturbed the now quiet bathroom, as Kady let her grip of Julia's hair go, reaching across her to unravel a bit of toilet paper.She handed the waded up paper to Julia, who lifted her head off the closed seat long enough to wipe her mouth with a grimace. Is was back as soon as it had left with a thump and puff of air.

Kady leaned back against the bathtub, reaching out a hand to rub circles on Julia's back. Her fingers drifted to her forehead where stray strands of hair stuck to her temple, she pushed them back gently and watched as Julia's eye's fluttered shut.

"Your hands are cold." her voice came out raspier than usual.

Kady started to pull her fingers away but Julia protested. "Leave it." she turned the back of her hand to rest on her forehead and sucked in a breath between her teeth. "You're burning up." She stood and grabbed a wash cloth out of the cupboard, before running it underneath the faucet and returning to the floor. She laid it across Julia's forehead and got a sigh in response.

They sat in silence for the next couple minutes until Julia's voice broke it in a low whisper.

"I don't want to have it. I _can't_ have it."

Kady met her eyes. "You won't."

"That woman said--"

" _That woman_ kidnapped you and had probably lost her mind."

The corner of Julia's mouth turned up. "Until you kicked her ass."

"I don't punch crazy ladies in basements for just anyone so consider yourself lucky."

Julia let out a dry laugh. "Eh, it was kinda hot."

Kady shook her head and resumed rubbing her back, stifling a yawn. "Think you can get up yet? It's pretty much morning and you haven't been getting much sleep these past few nights."

Julia scoffed. "Neither have you."

"I'm not the one puking my guts out." Kady made a sympathetic face when Julia groaned again. "Poor baby."

Julia grimaced. "Sorry, bad choice of words."

* * *

 

After fifteen more minutes of sitting on the cool tile, Kady finally coaxed Julia to bed--that is, if she could actually get her in it. 

"Kady." her voice was a warning, but Kady couldn't see what she was looking at.

"What Jules? Do you need to go back to the bathroom?"

"Possibly." she pointed to the bed, where a seemingly innocent looking tater tot rested on one of the pillows--she must have missed it when she was cleaning up.

Kady swiftly snatched it up and threw it away in the kitchen, watching as Julia continued to stare at the bed. "You good?" She turned to Kady with what could only be described as puppy dog eyes. Kady blinked. "You want me to change the sheets don't you."

"What if there's more." she whispered.

Kady sighed and started to pull up the edge of the fitted sheet, as Julia turned to flop onto the couch on her stomach."You want me to draw a bath while I'm at it, my lady?" She flipped her off without looking, drawing a peal of laughter from Kady. Julia sat up slowly. "Actually..."

Kady groaned and Julia held up her hands in defense. "Hey, I wasn't saying the bath was just for me."

The second corner of the sheet Kady was pulling up slipped out of her hands and off the mattress with a snap. With it followed a sound Kady doesn't remember ever hearing before. Julia laughing. Genuine peals of laughter that were probably the result of dehydration, hormones and severe sleep deprivation, but sounded beautiful nonetheless.

Kady watched for a moment, unable to help the smile that spread on her own face.

It wasn't until the tears started to fall that Kady realized she wasn't laughing anymore. She darted to her side, instantly rubbing her back again. "Hey, hey, it's ok."

Julia hiccuped. " _Nothing_ is ok."

Kady brushed her hair out of her face, and scooted them to the furthest end of the couch, propping a pillow up against the arm rest, she gently pulled Julia against her chest, letting her lay between her legs. She continued stroking her hair until the hiccups quieted and turned to small puffs of air.

She let her own eyes flutter shut, the feeling of Julia's head on her chest flooding her body with warmth as one final thought entered her mind before drifting off to sleep.

_That fucking tater tot._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lemme kno what u think??? was not planning on a kiss but it happened because how could it not 
> 
> also, it took everything in my being to not title this fic My Milkshake Brings All The Girls To The Yard


End file.
